Forum:Toontown Show Spinoffs
There was no other place to put it but I did it here anyway, mine is Toontown: The Series. Season 1 Episodes The Beginning of The End Enter The C.E.O Peppersnoop Names Names and Names Turtles and Toons Turtles and Toons Part 2 Turtles and Toons Part 3 Turtles and Toons Part 4 Enter the C.F.O Cranes of Cogs CogTown The Cognodrome Bad Cogs SpongeBob DoggyPants 18:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPantsSpongeBob DoggyPants 18:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Here's Season 2 Court of Trouble Cog HQ! The Adventures of Super-Toon Sitting Return of the C.E.O! The Day the Earth came into pecies! Cogs of the FUTURE Big Bad Toons! Hotels, the "Weridest" Places Slumpy Goes Away Lovin' Ginger Catish Ahh the C.E.O, Bad times ToonTown: Fast Forward The Dark Side of the Earth The Turtles are Back! The Showdown! SpongeBob DoggyPants 11:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPantsSpongeBob DoggyPants 11:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I'm back with Season 3! Braniack to Jerk Hey you! WACK!!!! Super Kitty! TV Movie Super Kitty is Back! The Turtles Meet Super Kitty Boxing with COGS The End of the Cognodrome! 1 hour episode This is only a little of Season 3, I'll keep studying my Title Cards. sif 11:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPants (forgot PASSWORD)sif 11:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Here's Season 4, (only missed one but it's a short season anyway) Ginger Catish's Worst Toon Enemy: Little Bingo! The CESnoop! The Toons ride to Mars Ok I said that I only missed one, I mean ALOT! sif 11:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPants (forgot PASSWORD)sif 11:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Here's Season 5 The Missing Idanity I only remember one so I'm NOT gonna post in a long time... sif 11:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPants (forgot PASSWORD)sif 11:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok yeah now you think I'm gonna do season 6, well you are wrong... I can HARDLY REMEMBER!!!! So I'm going to do this: Seasons 11-12 Season 11 This Little Ghost is going to Attack us! (one day me and my sf were playing ghost busters lol) The Mysterious E-Mail! (on Channel 2 action news and was never seen again!) A cog's house! MinuiteToons (O.K You should know where I got this roflol!!) A Good Bad History Lesson! (what can I say? I like Time??) I couldn've had did it without YOU (some idiot came along but I fired him lol.) The End of Toontown! A REAL MOVIE ON YOUTUBE FOR 9 MINUITES AND IT IS AWESOME, as I say so myself but a lot of others agree!!! Type in The End of Toontown on the search slot, one of them shows bossbot hq click on it it would be called EXuitus- End of Toontown. Season 12 Enter the Chairman! (who is the collector from Disney's Bonkers but this episode is only an Idea lol) The Cog Takeover! (story on TTC.com, Here ya go Trixie the Toon!) pass this one, can't remember... Slime of a Life! (TTC story!) The Cognodrome!!!!!!??? (O.K yeah, technodrome remember people????) So it all ends up that Season 12 is the most real, Season 11 finale is real like I said, I will be making Screenshot Episodes so you guys can have a peek, but soon turn on CW4kids! Because the attracting will begin THERE!! 19:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPants 19:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC)